Tangled
by mafialegs
Summary: Lulu and Paine confuse people in London. People in London confuse Lulu and Paine.


This is a short little story about Paine and Lulu, set in London and told by an unknown person.

Lulu and Paine are not mine so don't sue.

* * *

Those two have caused confusion ever since they came to London. No one noticed when it actually happened but suddenly everyone knew who they were. The two beautiful strangers. People say they're witches of some sort, and at least the older one really acts like one. First people thought they were sisters but no – the way they behave, the way they kiss each other in the dark. No one knows where they came from or what they are, but everyone knows one thing for certain: they are to be avoided. 

Lulu and Paine, that's how they're called.

Lulu is always cool and calm. Her behaviour is totally under control, even when she's in the middle of an emergency situation. She never fights; she discusses things. She never raises her voice and it doesn't mean she wouldn't be heard. Everybody listens to her and usually end up agreeing with her because of the way she makes everything sound so simple and rational. Yes, people tend to respect her a lot. It's almost magical. Her hair is long and strikingly black, falling down her back in a silky flow. Her gothic beauty is widely known and noticed, but she seems to be utterly unaware of all the admiration around her. If there were one word that would best describe her it would definitely be 'tranquil'. Another one would be 'elegant'.

Paine again is totally different. Though she's not a person who would show her feelings easily or burst into flames because of some irrelevant thing, her ignorance is not as sophisticated as Lulu's. Her sarcasm is sweet and the laconic manner in which she does every single thing she ever does is very immature. She acts like a little angry teenager and also looks like one. Her hair is ashy grey and spiky, standing wildly in every possible – and impossible – direction. She's not actually beautiful but her attractiveness is based on her masculinity. If someone happened to admire her she would probably do her best not to notice anything. If there were one word that would best describe her it would maybe be 'indifferent'.

They both have red eyes.

They finish each other's sentences. Lulu's soothing voice softens Paine's nasty remarks and Paine adds some excitement to Lulu's wit. They never look at each other. When you're in the same room with them it feels almost impossible to see them both at the same time. Even when they're touching each other it seems like they're miles away. Two eyes just aren't enough to catch them. When they talk you only hear one voice – their voices melt together perfectly, like they would add the missing pieces to each other so that together they're able to form a perfect tone. They laugh at the same time and the laughter is something you will never forget. A deep rich vicious laughter, full of black magic and seduction.

Everyone knows there's something evil in them. They live in an enormous mansion in the end of a long quiet street. They rarely invite anyone to their home but when they do it's a splendid party no one can forget. They say not all of the guests ever return. I'm in their house for the first time and I'm starting to understand what has happened to all those who disappeared. I think I will become one of them. It's weird that I'm not actually afraid. Have they charmed me? I haven't known before that the thought of death can be positive but right now I don't think I'd mind them taking my life. I might even find it rather exciting.

I wouldn't like to watch them but I can't turn my head away. I can almost see them melt together. Their bodies so close to each other it's hard to say which legs belong to which woman. Maybe it's just my eyes but I can't separate them anymore. In a dreamy slow-motion haze I watch them get tangled in each other, their perfect bodies getting mixed up. When they laugh and lean towards me I could swear there's only one woman. For a split second I can see her clearly: her long white limbs, her smooth movements, her long black hair with an ashy shade in it. Her perfect voice calling my name. Her eyes are so captivating, beautiful and seductively dangerous that I can't resist her when she approaches me.

Her eyes are red.


End file.
